1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode power supply apparatus capable of stably supplying power to a light emitting diode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in order to drive an electronic device in a domestically, commercially, industrially or the like, a power supply apparatus converting commercially-available power into driving power appropriate for an electronic device and supplying the converted driving power is used inside or outside the electronic device.
The power supply apparatus may also be used in order to drive a light emitting diode.
Recently, interest in and demand for light emitting diodes (LEDs) has increased.
A device using the light emitting diode may be manufactured to be compact to thereby be used in a location in which it is difficult to install an existing electronic product. Further, in the case in which the light emitting diode is used as an illumination apparatus, it is easy to implement various colors of light and control illuminance thereof, such that the light emitting diode may be used as a system illumination apparatus appropriate for situations such as watching movies, reading, conferencing, or the like.
In addition, the light emitting diode consumes an amount of power corresponding to ⅛ of the power consumed by an incandescent lamp, has a lifespan of fifty thousand to one hundred thousand hours, 5 to 10 times larger than that of the incandescent lamp, and is environment-friendly as a mercury free light source and may be variously designed.
Due to these characteristics, light emitting diode illumination projects have been promoted as national projects in many nations such as America, Japan, Australia, as well as Korea.
As described above, light emitting diodes require a power supply apparatus supplying power for driving the light emitting diode as disclosed in the following Related Art Document.
Meanwhile, a light emitting diode may be used in a flat panel display apparatus of which a size has increased. Alight emitting diode power supply apparatus used in the display apparatus is switched depending on a pulse width modulation (PWM) signal to supply power. In the case in which the PWM signal is not generated for a long period of time, a voltage supplied to the light emitting diode may continuously rise, making current regulation of the power supplied to the light emitting diode unstable, such that the light emitting diode may not be normally driven.